Un zing es para siempre
by Nhad
Summary: ¿QUe consecuencias y recelos suscitaran las relaciones sentimentales que empiezan a surgir entre los distintos mundos?
1. Chapter 1

El silencio de la antigua estancia se rompia por el sonido de una escritura furiosa generada por una huesuda mano femenina sobre un libro colocado en un pedestal de gastada piedra gris a juego con el resto de la construcción, reflejando el paso de los siglos dentro de esas sus paredes , estando ausente la estancia de luz salvo por unas semiderretidas velas negras ubicadas sobre solitarias estanterías de madera, proyectando una tenue luz sobre los tapices que flanqueaban un gran retrato flanqueado por dos grands tapices carmesí con manchas de suciedad y desgarros provocados por movimientos colericos de garras

Como todas las noches, el habitante escribia en el diario como un ritual que conseguía arrebatarle de la locura ala que la permanente soledad parecía querer arrastrarla, a veces recordando su pasado como si pretendiera escribir unas memorias, otras registrando alguna novedad portada por alguno de sus animales esclavizados que guardaban sus dominios que ya parecian olvidados por sus congéneres, y por supuesto de mundo humano

"1560: la ciudad _Byrbathor, enclave de la Hungría profunda, el país más salvaje de la Europa feudal fue testigo privilegiado del nacimiento_ de un nuevo miembro de una de las familias aristocráticas más ricas e importantes de Transilvania. No en vano mi tio era el mismísimo rey de Polonia.

Llamada a formar parte de la mas refinada realeza por la gracia divina, desde mi mas tierna infancia goce gracias a mi posición de una amplia y exquisita educación

No puedo negar que pronto entre en contacto con la alquimia, el esoterismo y la magia negra -al igual que mis antepasados como pronto descubri-

No tarde en conocer el autentico amor por el que ese rebaño de seres surgidos del lodo suspira sin encontrarlo en toda su existencia. Ah, mi señor Ferecz.. que felices eramos. Apenas cumpli 15 años pero ya supe que nuestro destino era pasar la eternidad juntos. Asi fue, pronto contraimos nupcias y nos trasladamos a este, nuestro castillo Csejthe. Estabamos solos, pero no necesitábamos nada mas. Oh, amado esposo, si pudieras verlo ahora, sumido en la podredumbre y perversión del paso de la inmortalidad…

Lamentablemente tu naturaleza de soldado te llamaba a pasar largas temporadas en contiendas que asolaban este nuestro país. Tus enemigos te conocían bien y te temian, solo oir hablar del "El héroe negro" les hacia temblar .

Largas eran las noches en que te esperaba. Mi existencia se tornaba tediosa y solitaria sin tu presencia y empece a rodearme de sirvientes para atender las tareas que requeria nuestra fortaleza y para mi propia distracción

Algunos resultaron ser muy interesantes, llegue a practicar con ellos experimentos de brujería y alquimia pero solo eran juegos. Algunos realmente divertidos aunque no para ellos, recuerdo como a un sirviente lo cubri con miel para divertimento de los insectos de nuestro jardín.

Esa misma noche fue reveladora; una decrepita anciana llego a las puertas de mi castillo buscando cobijo. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando se revelo como una gran conocedora de la magia roja; prometió que sus habilidades me mantendrían joven eternamente; inmediatamente le ofreci alojamiento y alimento a cambio de sus conocimientos

Muchos me llamaron asesina de masas… asesina? Esos pocos cientos deberían estar orgulloso de que su sangre sirviera para prolongar mi legendaria belleza. Debía estar hermosa para tu regreso. No importaba lo que tardaras, era vital

Finalmente sucedió: una noche cerre los ojos para dormir… un sueño extraño y pronfundo que duro años. Abandone la deplorable existencia humana para despertar como algo mas. No envejeci, amado mio, la sangre surtio efecto y algo mas… notaba como mis fuerzas crecían y eso solo era el principio

Lamentablemente estos son tiempos peligrosos… los humanos han adoptado una tecnología peligrosa para nosotros, he de ser cauta y paciente; se que volveras a mi lado algún dia. Pero antes debo devolver sentido a nuestro mundo; tan caótico y degenerado se ha vuelto que, incluso los nuestros, mantienen relaciones con los humananos.

Blasfemia amado mio, herejía que cortaremos de raíz."

Finalizo de escribir antes de girarse la pelirroja figura femenina de gran belleza ataviada con un oscuro vestido Corinto de delicada tela lisa ligeramente desgastada por el paso de los años conservando aun asi casi intactos sus encajes de la parte inferior arrastrada por el suelo debido a su longitud haciendo parecerle casi una capa. Sus pasos la dirigían a las sombras, que rápidamente absorvio fundiendose en ellas transformándose en una difusa figura que salió revoloteando por la pequeña ventana en la que se introducía en la estancia la palida luza de la luna


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"embueno, he aqui de vuelta. Decidi demorar la publicacion de nuevos capitulos del fic hasta haber visto HT2 y hacer los cambios oportunos para no incurrir en incongruencias. Asi que he aqui; disculpad el retraso :P /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCAPITULO 1- BIENVENIDOS/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"Hacia escasos minutos que el apresurado joven finalizo su sesión de entrenamiento en el improvisado gimnasio colocado en la buhardilla de su propia residencia, delatándose por el sudor aun presente en su camiseta sin mangas. El tiempo dedicado para su entrenamiento era cada vez mayor aunque hacia semanas que se enfocaba mas en el modalidad aerobica y menos en el puramente muscular, lo que se tradujo en una ligera perdida de masa muscular que se propuso recuperar lo antes posible; aunque en su actual estado se sentía mas agil y rápido, una mayor fuerza era recomedable para soportar con mayor naturalidad –por no decir menor dolor- las muestras de afecto de sus nuevos amigos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: red;" /spanImprimiendo un ritmo cada vez mas frenetico, mientras cuidaba de los fogones en la pequeña vitroceramica -ubicada en la amplia encimera de color vainilla a juego con los muebles mandarina de la cocina- troceaba verduras frescas, consultaba en su ordenador las recetas con los ingredientes y procesos minuciosamente detallados para compensar su evidente falta de talento culinario. Miraba aliviado con frecuencia el reloj de la cocina: aun quedaba tiempo suficiente para terminar de preparar los platos, dejar presentable el comedor y darse una ducha antes de que llegaran los invitados. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: red;" /spanPor la naturaleza de su oficio, debía manejar y consultar numerosa documentación que depositaba en el mueble mas cercano que tenia en ese momento, como era el caso de la mesa del comedor que compartia espacio con el resto del salón separado del mismo por un mueble estantería color wengue que cumplia la función de ser una pared virtual para separar ambos ambientes. El espacio designado para cumplir la función de comedor estaba presidido por una mesa de idéntico color al resto del salón con motivos decorativos de cristal rodeada por varias sillas de diseño a juego con el resto de la estancia y la amplia lámpara circular situada encima de la mesa a apenas metro y medio dando al conjunto una cuidada y elegante estetica/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: red;" /spanDanny dividia su tiempo entre su casa y la fortificación construida en una de las zonas mas remotas de los carpatos a la que llamaba cariñosamente "su hogar", donde hacia no mucho que el regente de la misma le ofreció un puesto de trabajo que no dudo en aceptar. Se sentía mejor a miles de kilómetros de su tierra natal, rodeado de sus peculiares amigos, que en la soledad de su propia casa pero no dejaba de ser su hogar y rápidamente invito a conocerlo a sus nuevos amigos y … a Winnie. Como, cada vez que se acordaba de la joven licántropo, con la que forjo una especial relación, se le dibujaba una tierna sonrisa en el rostro mientras sentía la urgente necesidad de rodearla con los brazos; solo habían pasado unos pocos días pero cada minuto que pasaba lejos le hacia sentir un indescriptible dolor en el pecho/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"Desgraciadamente para esa ocasión únicamente confirmaron su asistencia la pareja de jóvenes vampiros –de los cuales únicamente Mavis llego a conocer su residencia- y Winnie dado que el resto de amigos aplazaron su asistencia a una próxima reunión al tener que preparar el hotel para un conclave del consejo que se reuniría en breve en el hotel; mentalmente se obligo a recordar a si mismo de preguntar a Drac por dicho conclave y consejo de los que apenas conocía nada, percatandose de lo poco que conocía del mundo, costumbres y jerarquia de sus nuevos amigos, temiendo no estar a la altura o encajar en los mismos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"Saliendo de sus pensamientos y tras haber dado los últimos detalles a los platos con todo preparado para recibir a los invitados, se dirigió a la planta superior a darse una rápida ducha, sintiéndose reconfortado tras desprenderse de la ensuciada ropa y situarse durante unos minutos bajo el calido liquido. Una vez finalizada la ducha, y acicalarse debidamente -eligiendo un perfume comprado días atrás que evocaba el fresco aroma que bien podría ser natural del bosque transilvano con un ligero toque frutal- se dirigio al dormitorio principal de estilo simple y no excesivamente moderno abrir uno de los cajones de la comoda de color gris a juego con el resto de muebles, seleccionando unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y camisa étnica blanca con motivos decorativos de cuero alrededor del cuello, del colgaban dos cordones entrecruzados./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: red;" /spanEchando un ultimo vistazo al reloj ubicado en una de las dos mesitas de noche situadas en los laterales del amplio lecho y viendo que aun quedaba un rato hasta que llegaran los amigos, se dirigió a las escaleras camino al patio trasero para observar las estrellas. Debido al freneitco ritmo habitual en la vida de los humanos humanos, estos apenas reparaban en los astros y era algo que lamentaba, la visión era muy reconfortante y acompañada por el relajante sonido proveniente de la cascada artificial situada en una de las esquinas del jardín, al que procuro dar un enfoque oriental. Un pequeño maullido y el sentir de un tacto cariñoso en la parte inferior de sus piernas le saco de sus pensamiento, haciéndole dirigir la mirada hacia abajo viendo una pequeña gatita de color gris que le maullaba con cariño/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong-"hola pequeña, has venido por la cena ¿verdad?"/strong le dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciarla coin ternura arrancando del felino un nuevo maullido de cariño "strongaguarda un segundo, ahora mismo te la traigo"/strong dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al interior de la casa para coger el cuenco de plástico en el que deposito la comida para dirigirse rápidamente al exterior de nuevo para depositarlo en el suelo y ver como el felino comia con gusto su contenido bajo la mirada afectuosa del muchacho/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"Fue el mismo dia que volvió del transylvania que vio a la cachorrita bajo un coche maullando de hambre y, sin dudarlo, le llevo comida y aun mas importante, palabras dulces y una actitud cariñosa ganándose su cariño y confianza ofreciéndole en su casa comida y un refugio seguro siempre que lo necesitara después de una de sus salidas nocturnas, como era el caso/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: red;" /spanEnsimismado en la situación, apenas se percato de una pequeña risa femenina a su espalda unos metros encima de el, girandose sobresaltado antes de distinguir las 3 figuras que se encontraban sobre el tejado de la vivienda/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: red;" /spanstrong-que mono –/strong dijo sonriente la joven de vestido negro y medias rojinegras/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"-"strongcomo mola! Me encantan los animales",/strong dijo el pelirojo muchacho que salto hacían el suelo de forma grácil y silenciosa para acercarse a la gatita que se alejo de el de un salito entre jugeton y desconfiado –"ey! Pero no huyas, si solo te quiero acariciar!"- dijo empezando a perseguir al animal, que tomo la situación como un juego, por el patio tropezando patosamente se varias veces/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"- strong"¿Te gustan los gatos?"/strong Se oyo por fin la dulce voz femenina proveniente de la joven con su rostro ligeramente tapado por su ondulado pelo de color nogal que disimulaba ligeramente sus sonrojadas mejillas , que observaba la escena con una mirada divertida minetras se esforzaba por contener sus impulsos naturales de salir corriendo tambien tras la gata/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"- strong"me gustan todo tipo de seres"/strong –respondio Danny –strong "pero solo adoro a uno"/strong concluyo acercándose a Winnie para acariciarle la mejilla mientras le dedicaba un cariñoso beso provocando un incremento del color de las mejillas de la muchacha/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong- "pelota! Esa frase seguro que la tenias preparada"/strong pensó para si Johnny dedicando al humano una picara sonrisa antes de empezar a olfatear el aire strong-"….mmm… como huele! es la cena?"/strong Pregunto sin rodeos escuchandose claramente el sonido de sus tripas que casi parecían entrar en un proceso de autodestrucción/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong-Tragon!/strong –le espeto Mavis dándole un cariñoso codazo en las costillas por su falta de decoro provocando una risa nerviosa en su pareja mientras se rascaba la cabeza con divertido arrepentimiento/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong- "no, tiene razón, pasemos dentro… hasta el próximo dia, grace"/strong dijo acariciando para despedirse de la gatita que le dedico un nuevo maullido casi respondié "como ha ido el viaje? habéis encontrado la casa rápidamente?"/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong- Eeeehhh.. si, bueno, pero creo que a un par de tus vecinos le hemos dado un…. Ejem…. Pequeño susto"/strong –respondio mavis bajando la cabeza mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos en un gesto travieso arrancando una sonrisa en el anfitrión al imaginarse la situacion/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong- …pasad, por favor -/strong dijo dirigiéndose la reja que protegia la generosa puerta de cristal que ocupaba una pared entera que separaba el patio trasero del salón, oculto a la visión gracias a las cortinas de color arena que aparto para invitar a pasar a sus invitados que rápidamente entraron al percibir el olor del festin que les esperaba strong- "bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar"/strong/p 


End file.
